Soft Touch
by Zelda Yuna
Summary: Murtagh is cold, heartless and spiteful. Or so everyone thinks. It's amazing what the influence of a woman can do.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote the beginning of this when I was 12. I found it one day while looking through my files. I thought I could somehow twist it into an Eragon story.

Hope you enjoy and tell me your thoughts!  
CP owns all but OC

-  
The cool, slick steel sliding beneath her bare feet was bliss. The mellow company of heat from the sun's bright blaze balanced the soft breeze brushing against her cheeks. Peaceful silence invaded only by the melodious songs of surrounding birds. She loved this. Of course, she understood that what she did was dangerous, she understood very well. The presence of numerous scars and the dull ache of each step that she took ensured that she was reminded each day of just how dangerous what she did was. The fierce feeling of worth and purpose overwhelmed that of fear.

Never could she place a right step. She was a disappointment, from the moment of her birth. All that her father ever asked from the heavens was for his beloved wife to bless him with a son. After she had given birth, his wife died, as was expected. As if he were not in enough pain, he was cursed with an unwanted daughter… Never could she be his successor. She paused for a moment, the split second it took to make that fatal mistake. She could not hold back the cry of pain as the blade sliced her leg as she slid down, down into a pool of her own blood. The birds had scattered and the deafening clash of steel on stone rang through the air. Already she could hear the frantic footsteps and concerned mutters nearing her. She cursed herself, she should have been more careful.

"Miss Sage?" A wary woman called, nearing.

"Please," She said, hiding back her agony as well as she could manage, "Call me Everly," She winced as she heard the shriek of horror at the scene that the woman now faced. Everly's mouth turned into a thin line for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"So was there anything that I could help you with?" She forced politely.

"I must get your father." The woman's voice trembled with shock and stress. Everly froze. That would not be a wise move; her father had enough to deal with without his foolish daughter's welfare adding to it. Everly tried to scream, shout 'no!' though all that she could manage was a gasp and a choked sob. She could sense the crowd gather around her; she could vaguely hear their hissing whispers. No one had a heart these days, she figured. Perhaps they could have the simple courtesy of saving their gossiping somewhere where it was inaudible to her and, if they were in a good mood, maybe help her?

She strained herself, trying to stand, though to no avail, she gasped. This would be a long day.

Murtagh stared impassively at the cracks running through the ceiling above; he was unaware of his surroundings, his mind free aside from the gentle brush of Thorn's presence. He lay on his back; his chest rising and falling steadily. He felt trapped, as if he were a dog locked up in a cage. Murtagh felt as if he were at an end; he could be nothing that was not what the King wished. Of course death was an option that was not truly an option... No matter how much pain Galbatorix inflicted on him, he _had_ given him the greatest companion he had ever had... His death would be Thorn's too. He felt Thorn's affection touch his mind. Murtagh remained silent. He clenched his fists, anger brewing within him. He could not understand how anyone could be so cold, sick and twisted. To harm the innocent was a deed he could just not commit. Not without it haunting him. Yet Galbatorix did not care. He destroyed lives daily. No one was allowed an opinion that did not agree with him; otherwise they may face death...

He frowned, hearing murmurs pass by his doors, he picked up on a few words before they became muffled, "... not the point. The point... not have time or energy ... such ... anymore. If you would take... few months... Grateful." Murtagh tossed this aside, his fierce anger taking over his mind, unable to process what he had heard.

_Calm yourself_. Thorn instructed. Sharing their thoughts also came with sharing their feelings. Murtagh sighed, closing his eyes and allowing his fists to unclench slowly. He did not understand why he made _himself_ incensed thinking about such things. Perhaps he thought he may begin to follow the King willingly and he was absently reminding himself of how horrid Galbatorix was. He gritted his teeth.

His ears picked up a soft tapping at his doors, followed by a creek and a gentle voice, "Supper is not far off from being finished, sir. Just a reminder." And the door clicked shut. Murtagh's mouth was a thin line as he pushed himself off the four post bed, pushing the tapestry aside. He caught split second glimpses of Thorn preparing to search for his own meal.

He walked through the halls, unbothered to clothe his bare chest, earning him inquiring gazes. He shrugged these off, beyond caring about what people thought of him, making his way to the kitchens. He paused for a moment before entering, hearing unfamiliar voices. Slightly higher pitched, short, sharp words. Clearly a debate of some sort was taking place. Murtagh did not wish to end the conversation by walking in. He edged closer to the doors.

"... Care what you want!" A dulcet feminine voice snapped.

"This is not up to you," Another, deeper, more mature female voice said softly.

"Hey I never wanted you to go either!" Another woman called. Her voice was higher than the two others. Murtagh raised an eyebrow to himself, trying to make sense of what was happening. He heard other, quieter voices whispering among themselves.

"Enough," A growling, yet calm, man's voice uttered. "What is done is done. No complaining will change that. Let us hope that upon your return, you have matured. Do not think of yourself as a burden... I am merely too old for this. My love for you will not waver, my crimson thread runs through you, your pain is mine." This man was a father figure, Murtagh figured.

"Screw you." The first voice said stubbornly.

"Very well." The man said solemnly, "Let us leave." Murtagh pressed himself against the wall, moments before the doors swung open; a tall, well clothed man strode past him, followed by four younger women. He could not see their faces though they all had the same hair colour, suggesting that they were related. Murtagh grimaced, straightening himself before slipping into the kitchens, closing the door gently behind him. He gazed at an unfamiliar figure leaning against a bench in front of him. His brow knitted together, she had russet hair, falling just past her shoulders, tied back neatly. Her eyes were not green though they were not brown. They were somewhere in between. And she wore silk, which was quite expensive. Murtagh already disliked her; she seemed like a woman who was overly proud of herself when really, there were so much better out there. Her eyes met his stare. She glanced away quickly, her eyes carried worry and her cheeks reddened.

"Hello..." He said, pleased that she was intimidated by him.

"Hello... Sir..." She frowned, unsure. Looking at everything that was not him. She did not sound like she would cruse who was undoubtedly her father, noticing the same hair tone once more. Murtagh thought for a moment, she obviously was not here by choice; from what he picked up. His dislike decreased slightly at her apparent objectiveness to being in Galbatorix's abode.

"What do they call you?" He asked casually, folding his arms across his chest. He noticed that most of the chefs had retreated. A few left, trying to keep their heads down and mind their own business, for that he was glad.

"What does it matter to you?" She said, her defensiveness he had previously heard creeping back into her gentle voice. Murtagh smirked. He broadened his mind.

_Be careful. _Thorn warned. _She could be a spell caster._

_Doubt it._ Murtagh laughed to himself as he realised she had no walls or defence whatsoever; she had not even noticed his presence in her thoughts. He caught glimpses of her memories, of her feet sliding and twisting around a sword... He frowned, his eyes widening as he saw her feet slip, slashing her leg, blood spattering everywhere.

"_Miss Sage," _The voice sounded muffled and nigh inaudible in his head.

"_Please,"_ The voice was now clear, obviously the girl was speaking, _"Call me Everly..."_

He brought himself out of her head at that point, unwilling to pry any further after gaining what he needed, no matter how curious he was. "Everly is a strange name," He commented. He smiled smugly as her eyes widened and her nails scratched at her palm nervously. "Are you going to ask how I knew?" He snickered.

"Please, leave me..." She gazed down at her hands. Murtagh wished she would move her dress so that he could see what had become of her leg. No, curiosity got the better of him. He leant against a wall indifferently, piercing through her mind once more. Delving deeper this time, searching for a clue as to who she was exactly...

_A smaller, younger version of Everly ran through a grassy meadow. She came to broad doors, leading into what seemed to be a palace of some sort. She opened the doors just enough so that she could sneak through. She made her way around halls and dozens of doors that appeared exactly the same. She seemed to know precisely where she was going, stopping suddenly at one door. She pressed her ear against it, checking for presence. When she was quite sure the room was unoccupied, she scanned around quickly to see if anyone was watching and slipped into it._

_The room was large and brightly lit. It had a high ceiling and a great, arched window giving a view into the meadow she had just come from, speckled with rows of flowers and pathways leading to a small waterfall, running from a nearby river. Everly closed the drapes, dimming the room slightly. Swords hung from all four walls, varying in size and length. Little Everly examined a few, picking up one occasionally to test its weight and handling. There were some that her frail arms could not even lift an inch. She paused for a few moments in front of a slim, long, slightly curve-ended blade. She took it off of the holder it sat on and ran her palm across it. Not a drop of blood formed. She seemed satisfied with her choice. Everly took a key hanging from around her neck and fit it into the slit in the door's handle. Turning, and thus locking it._

_She turned her attention back to the sword in her hands, taking a deep breath before throwing it up in the air and, just before it reached the floor, jumped and slid her bare feet down the flat side, then shifting her left foot to the other side of the blade, making it upright, inches away from slicing straight through the middle of her. She twirled around with the sword. As it fell, nearing the floor, she leapt off of it, grasping the handle while she landed on her feet before it could hit the ground. She smiled to herself, not a cut on her..._

"Can you please stop gawking at me?" Murtagh drew back, shocked. He would not put her age as over ten in the memory he had just witnessed. "It creeps me out." She frowned. Murtagh shook his head, still trying to comprehend her character.

_Do not get involved. _Thorn cautioned. _You know nothing of who she truly is, and by the looks of it, she may be dangerous._

Murtagh scoffed. _So she can do a petty trick on a sword, so dangerous. _He replied sarcastically. _I do not wish any involvement with her in any case. I shall most likely be seeing her around anyway, and then I will worry about it. _Murtagh winked at her, before proceeding to find his supper. He could feel her cold stare on his back. Oh right. He was lacking a tunic, which left his scar visible. Perhaps she now knew who he was and hated him for it without a second thought. Nothing new there.


	2. Chapter 2

CP owns everything apart from OCs  
-

Everly walked slowly, her heels tapping against the cold stone floors with every step she took, echoing around the hallway. She knew she was being watched, she was under constant supervision. A chill ran down her spine, she did not like this place… She did not like it at all. Everyone she talked with spoke to her as if she was a filthy lower-class beggar and they had better things to do with their time. Because of this, she tried not speaking to anyone whenever possible, keeping to herself and not trusting a soul.

She was given a maid who would 'keep her in line.' Everly did not mind her maid, she was an aging, sweet woman named Mary who seemed to have some genuine concern for her. She had a curfew. Every night Everly was to be in her bed chambers before the sun set otherwise she would go without supper and would not be allowed out at all the next day. She was stuffed into a dress with the bodice laced up so tightly that she could only take small quick breaths. Her hair was pinned back into a bun and a section of it was braided as a headband.

She was not here to have fun. She was here to 'mature' and become a 'lady.' Everly scowled, glaring down at the floor as she quickened her pace. She doubted her father would ever come back for her. Why should he? He has four other daughters! She was a letdown, a disappointment; unwanted and the youngest. What easier way to get rid of her than giving her to somebody else to care over, like some sort of dog!

"Oof!" Everly was pushed back a few steps as she accidently bumped into someone, her anger blinding her. She apologized hurriedly, sinking into a low curtsey before gazing up to meet with the cold grey eyes of Morzan's son. She stopped the glower that began forming before it could appear on her face. She smiled politely. She would be foolish to hate a man for being the son of Morzan. Her family was dear friends to the most cruel and tyrant King the land had ever seen. He was nothing compared to that. She did not even know the man's name. Although, his scar told her enough…

He smirked, "No need to apologize, milady," He said flirtatiously, laughing lowly.

"I am _not_ your lady," Everly snapped, the words spilling past her lips before she could put a thought into them.

Lucky for her though, he took it light heartedly. "Ah, but perhaps one day you shall be. I am very persuading and you are a beauty too fine to miss out on."

Everly could tell he spoke to every woman he ran into as if they were irresistibly lusting for him. He did not even know who she was, he obviously did not remember the short encounter that they had merely days ago. He was only hoping to be bedded by whatever whore passed him by. Everly bit her tongue so hard in her mouth that she could taste the blood. He must have seen the fury in her eyes because he laughed.

"Perhaps not tonight then, you are a bit young for me anyway love." With those words, he smiled smugly and walked past her. She could hear a chuckle that was obviously not meant to be heard. He was annoying her on purpose. Everly remembered how he had known her name without her giving the slightest hint. As if he read her mind…

-  
Murtagh ran a hand through his hair, his eyebrows tied together. His hands were sore from practicing with his blade the entire morning and his energy was low from having used magic. He was relieved to be heading to his chambers, where his bed awaited for him to rest upon. Thorn was flying freely around the castle, stretching his wings. Occasionally he'd hear his thoughts, commenting on the fine weather and cool breeze.

"Oof!" Murtagh raised an eyebrow and looked down to see an elegant figure had bumped into him. He had not even felt her. He snickered as she apologized over and over, stumbling over her words and dipped down to bow to him. He noticed her face hardened as they met gazes and felt the waves of fury directed towards him, though the young girl's face remained pretty and sweet as if she was filled with joy to see him. Murtagh was no fool.

He examined her. She was wearing one of the finer dresses.

"No need to apologize," He said, "Milady." He added at the end, smiling and unable to hide the small chuckle when it was apparent that this annoyed her.

"I am _not_ your lady!" Her voice sounded familiar, as did the discourtesy in it. _Ah yes._ He remembered, _Everly. _Thorn's conscious pressed against his, reminding Murtagh of the initial warning he'd given him. In all honestly he did not fear this girl in the slightest. She was nothing but a little dancer playing dangerous games.

"Ah, but perhaps one day you shall be." Murtagh continued, "I am very persuading and you are a beauty too fine to miss out on." His words extracted the precise reaction he had been searching for. He could sense the anger brewing within her and could have sworn a trace of jealousy was hidden within it.

"Perhaps not tonight then, you are a bit young for me anyway love." He smirked, walking by her. He chuckled, feeling her eyes on him as he walked away.

As soon as he reached his chambers, he pushed the door closed behind him and collapsed on his bed. He was too tired to remove his tunic or boots. He did not want to miss out on any second of sleep he may have before having to once more arise to dine. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
-

Everly stepped outside. It had taken her so long to find her way around the palace that the sky had darkened and the air chilled and bit at her cheeks and nose. She took a slow breath, a mist of frost escaping from her parted lips. Her eyes felt heavy as she stared at the sun, falling lower and lower. Soon she would be confined to her bedchamber. She sighed, rubbing her hands together. It had been a complete waste of time stumbling around the castle to reach the gardens when the sun has now nearly set.

She gave the sky a distant gaze before reluctantly turning around, deciding to head back to her rooms before she was accused of breaking curfew, when really she just found herself lost at every turn in the unfamiliar castle and it took hours to reach a destination.

Mary beckoned her in upon her arrival. "Lady Sage," She curtsied, "You got here just in time, dear!" She sang merrily, sitting Everly down to brush out her hair. Everly could not help but smile, her cheerfulness was infectious.

"May I _please_ change, I can barely breathe in this thing you people call a dress," She laughed. Mary immediately handed her a delicate silk nigh gown and began unlacing her. Everly rubbed the silk between her fingers; she was not used to _such_ formal dress.

After slipping into her nightgown, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Her chest throbbed slightly from the bodice and her waist had red markings in the fine pattern of the dress. She appreciated the warmth of the carpet against her toes after having worn tight small shoes all day. Suddenly her stomach let out a low growl. She put a hand on it and frowned, realizing she had not eaten for hours.

Mary shot her an anxious look, "I do not think you will be allowed out to dine, it is past curfew. I would bring you something to eat, dear, but I must do your washing before dawn." Everly shook her head politely, saying she was fine.

Mary did not believe this, "I will ask someone to send you some food and some company while I am away. I shall scrub extra quick so I can be back here and make sure you are comfortably in bed and wish you a goodnight before I head to bed myself." Everly smiled, nodding modestly. Mary was so very sweet, she was almost a mother figure to her in this place and Everly knew she would become the closest friend she would have here.

Mary hurried out and Everly lay back on her four post bed, awaiting her supper.

Murtagh leaned against the kitchen's counter, watching the chefs clean up after serving dinner. He did not wish to be in the same room as Galbatorix and could only pray he did not send for him. He chewed on a piece of bread as a little aged woman came scurrying in. She beamed up at Murtagh though his expression did not change.

"Excuse me," She smiled to the chefs now, who nodded their heads respectfully in recognition as they continued sharpening knives and scouring plates and platters. "Would you be able to make one last small meal, just for the Lady Sage? She has not eaten the entire day and I would very much love if you also gave her a bit of company for tonight for she is new here,"

"Not a problem, madam." Rufus, who was the head chef, assured her. He began preparing a small tray; bread, a slice of leftover game, cheese and a goblet of wine. "I cannot leave my kitchen however. Take young Murtagh over here! He loves women." He laughed. Murtagh sneered, he had never heard of a Lady Sage though did not care much. It would be an excellent excuse to be out of Galbatorix's service for the rest of the night.

"Gladly!" He smiled at the thought, "Pour another wine for me then, would you?" Rufus obeyed and handed Murtagh the tray.

"Have a good night then, eh sir?" He winked.

Murtagh laughed, "Lead the way then, ma'am." He said to the old woman who hurried down the halls to lead him to an aging wooden door, he could smell the sweet scent of lavender and Sagemary through the crevices. This would definitely be a better night than having to sit next to that disgusting hog, forcing a hearty laugh at extremely unfunny jokes and having to compliment him constantly, as did everyone else around him.

Everly sat up as she heard her door creek open. Her jaw dropped when she found Morzan's sons grey eyes gaze at her once more. His face lit up, obviously finding something amusing. "Lady Sage," He bowed his head and entered the room, closing the door softly behind him and setting a tray of food and wine upon the bedside table. He had the courtesy to remain standing before Everly asked him to take a seat on a nearby chair.

She was suddenly aware that she was very exposed though he did not seem to care, his eyes studying her chambers. Everly felt a hot flush as she thought she were not good enough for him though shook her head. It would be foolish to be annoyed over something like that. She did not want his attention.

"So what are you doing here… _Sir_?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Keeping you company, _madam_." He said as if it were obvious, adding the emphasis on the title as she did. "You should eat something." He beckoned to the tray. Everly stared down at it, slowly reaching for the bread. As she began eating, she noticed his head resting back and his eyes closed. He appeared worn out. She only just noticed the dark shadows beneath his eyes and the pale complexion of his face.

"What are you staring at?" He smirked, not opening his eyes. Everly jumped slightly and immediately averted her gaze. She did not know why she was so intimidated; she was too weary to be angry at him for being the son of Morzan. She did not exactly know why that fact made her hate him so much, now that she had cooled off, she realized he could not choose who his father was.

"Oh dear I forgot to properly introduce myself. Please forgive me," He said as if he were bored out of his mind, "My name is Murtagh… Morzansson as you probably already know, due to your unjust hate towards me."

Everly frowned, "Everly Sage." She said simply.

"I know." He yawned. He grinned broadly, exposing his teeth.

"I know you do."

"Then why even bother?" Murtagh asked lazily, playing with the felt on the arm of the chair he sat on. Everly shuffled slightly in her bed, feeling her face burn hot. She was not sure whether it was anger at his rudeness or embarrassment.

"How did you know?" She asked, her eyebrows pulled together, confused. She took a sip of wine from a silver goblet, letting the taste linger in her mouth before swallowing it down. She watched him closely; his attention was on the chair.

"I had heard about you." He said, though his delayed reply made her suspicious.

"I do not believe that."

"Wise." He brought his face up to look at her, their eyes locking in an intense stare. Everly was not sure whether it was a glare or simply a curious gaze. The silence stretched on. Everly had mixed thoughts on Murtagh. She did not like his arrogance or heritage though he had a strange character that made her curious to find out more about. Her conscious told her it was better not to get involved. Serve her time here without a fuss, and then go home.

A small knock at her door broke the silence, both of their heads snapped towards it. "Come in." Everly instructed. A small frightened looking boy came in. "What is it?" She asked, noticing he held a paper in his hand.

"Uh, th-the lord is wondering wh-where you are, Sir M-Murtagh, and if you could c-come see him." The boy kept looking down at his paper as if he could not remember the very simple message. It seemed he had gone knocking on every door in search of him. Everly gazed towards Murtagh; his face was dark and spiteful. He was clearly not fond of Galbatorix. Her respect for him Sage for that. He sighed, defeated.

"Where is he?" He asked wearily, getting up.

"Uh-" The boy began though Everly cut him off.

"Tell him he is keeping me, Lady Sage, company and if there is any problem with that it is fault of mine and not his." She said, not looking at Murtagh. The boy mouthed the words to himself, nodding, as if trying not to forget. He hurried away, before he forgot the message.

"Thank you," Murtagh sighed, falling back into his chair. "I would do anything to be away from him for just a ni-" He stopped talking and widened his eyes, realizing that he was talking ill of the king. Everly smiled shaking her head.

"I despise him too, do not fear. I shan't speak a word of it," Her words seemed to sooth him slightly though his face was hard and careful. He took his goblet of wine and tilted his head back as he skulled it down his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

There's no actual description of Galbatorix given in the books, at least I think not. And Rider's are forever young I'm pretty sure. So I'm going to use this chance to create my own image of him.

Enjoy c:

Everly awoke the next morning to a bright light shining down upon her face; she fluttered her eyes open. Mary had just pulled aside the curtains; her dress for today was laid out on a chair in front of her. She moaned and buried her face in her pillows at the thought of having to spend the entire day wearing it. It was not that it wasn't pretty, it was magnificent; she just liked breathing and wearing such dresses made that hard.

"Good morning, Lady Sage," Mary smiled. "Come up dear, you do not wish to waste such a perfect day!"

Everly lazily rolled out of bed, stumbling on her feet as her head spun for a moment. Mary handed her a goblet of water from which she took merely a sip before handing it back with a polite smile and a 'thank you.' She frowned for a moment, realizing that Murtagh was no longer here. She did not remember falling asleep…

Mary helped Everly slip out of her night gown and wrapped the bodice of her dress across her torso. It felt even tighter than yesterday and as Mary pulled the laces, Everly gasped involuntarily. After putting on her skirt Mary sat her down by a vanity and Everly watched in an aging mirror as her hair was braided out of her face once more though the rest let down to fall freely rather than a bun.

"Today would be an absolutely lovely day to spend in the gardens, if you get down quickly you can still see the small water droplets that had formed over night, making the whole place seem to sparkle!" Mary smiled softly, "You need some fresh air too."

_Yeah._ Everly thought to herself. _If I ever find my way there._

"That would be wonderful," She tried to sound cheery.

"I shall take you to the finest places within the grounds where the most favored are usually only permitted." Everly must have had a puzzled expression pasted across her face because Mary continued hurriedly to explain, "I am sure the King will not mind, your family is respected highly." Everly nodded, only relieved to have an escort this time.

"When shall we leave?" She asked.

Mary's eyes sparkled, "If it suits you, Lady Sage, we may leave right this moment!"  
Everly smiled sweetly, nodding.

x

Murtagh observed as Everly's head began to loll back and her muscles loosened. He stood up and walked over to her, carefully taking the goblet out of her small hands. He downed the rest of it and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Setting down the goblet, he left her chambers quietly, closing the door behind him. He saw the same little lady who had lead him here nearing. She sunk to a small bow before tiptoeing into the Lady's room.

Murtagh's eyes felt heavy and his mind was clouded. Thorn's words sounded muffled as he instructed him to rest. Murtagh did not complain; he knew he would have a day of complete torment ahead of him. Nothing unusual yet being exhausted would only make it worse.

He sunk to the floor of his chamber as soon as he reached it. He was so weary yet his eyes were wide open and his heart beat fast. His mind wondered through endless trails of thought, each one leading from another. His body was well and truly drained; he could not even lift a finger. Yet his mind raced. His heart pounded and sleep would not bless him.

He lay there on the floor counting the hours he may have before he would have to get up once again…

It _was_ a rather pretty day. Everly had never seen a garden quite so exquisite; flowers of the deepest red lined the white stoned pathways. These pathways branched out in several directions, leading to different sections. Everly had not a clue where they had come from, too busy admiring the perfumes and soft warmth against her skin.

"Very luckily for you, if you do not mind me saying, Lady Sage; his highness happens to have decided to take a walk in the sunshine today." She nodded towards a man walking by a stream not far from where they were standing. He had a young girl's hand hooked on his elbow and they laughed together.

"Why is that luckily for me?" Everly queried.

Mary shook her head, "If you were to catch his eye, your life here would become a paradise. You could get whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted. That man is a very powerful man, dear." She said, Everly could have sworn she heard a hiss in her voice. She had a feeling there was more to it though left it.

Instead she continued to ask, "What makes you think he would be interested in me?"

Mary shook her head, "I would not know, though I would love that your stay is as pleasant as possible. And he," She nodded towards the man once more, "Is exactly the man who can make it so." Everly looked down at him. This was the man she despised, never had she seen him personally before… He did not look like an evil, tyrant king. His eyes gazed up for a split second then his eyes darted back up as he spotted her. A sly smile spread across his lips. He whispered in the girl's ear beside him. She nodded, slipped free of his elbow, curtsied and hurried away, clutching at the hem of her dress as her hair bounced behind her.

The king walked forwards towards her, Everly shot a nervous look at Mary, she was unsure of what to do. Mary tapped her shoulder lightly assuring her that she would be fine. She could have sworn she whispered something else beneath her breath though turned and left before Everly could ask about it. She felt scared now. Worried. She studied the King before her closely for the first time as he neared. She could not deny his face was handsome. He had dark hair and striking blue eyes. She sunk to a deep curtsey. He held his arm out to her. Everly's eyes widened, she did not know what to do so she mimicked the other woman who had her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Take a walk with me?" His voice was smooth and sweet. Everly frowned, her heart beating in her ears. She knew who he was and the horrid things he had done… Yet she would never expect this man to be Galbatorix. She wondered if it were truly him she now walked through the beautiful gardens with.

"Won't you tell me your name?" He asked as he led her by the stream. The soft rush of water sounded incredibly loud in Everly's pounding head. She flashed a glance at him.

"Everly… My lord," She smiled softly, "Everly Sage."

Recognition flashed in his eyes, his eyes scanned her up and down. This made her feel uncomfortable; she bit her lip and walked awkwardly along. Everly wondered if he knew why she was here. It was not he that was told and asked whether she should be able to stay here. It was a messenger. Obviously he had more important things to do… Everly frowned.

"The last time I saw you, you were a small babe. Eyes as big and bright as the full moon. Full of promise and potential. I see those same eyes before me; I can see the innocence and honesty within them." Everly could have sworn she heard him snicker. "It is a pleasure to have you in my walls." He did not ask why she was here or even made a hint that he knew or cared. She wondered for a moment, if he knew her as a new born, how young would he have been? He did not appear past twenty.

Everly took her gaze of him and looked around at where she was. The palace seemed so far away… Galbatorix seemed to realize her problem.

"It is a large place, I can understand. If you like I shall assign you an escort until you can find your way around." He said lazily, "Just make sure you allow them back in my service when you are quite done." His voice had the slightest harshness within it. Everly suddenly remembered last night with Murtagh and sending the messenger boy away.

"Your highness, I must apologize for Sir Murtagh," She started.

Galbatorix laughed coldly, "Do not apologize for _him_. Have him whenever you wish, he is near _useless_ to me." Everly was taken aback by his sudden callous tone.

"In fact!" He said, almost too cheerfully, "He can be your escort and if does not carry out any wish of yours, come to me! I will be glad to take care of that. The only rule, my Lady, is that my orders come before yours." His voice was level yet Everly felt the anger. She was not sure if it was directed towards her, or Murtagh.

x

Murtagh did not stir as he heard a loud bang on his door. He remained on the floor, eyes still wide open. He knew every line and crevice in the ceiling by memory now. There was a louder knock at his door. _You should see what they need. _Thorn pressed lightly. Murtagh sighed, heaving himself up and opened the door.

"His highness has ordered me to remind you that you are to start your training earlier today and that he shall be waiting, sir." Murtagh waved the messenger off. Galbatorix was far too lazy to do anything himself. He looked down, his clothes were filthy. He had not changed since yesterday and neither had he slept a wink.

_How are you feeling, Thorn? _He asked, brushing down his tunic.

_Far better than you, I can imagine._ Murtagh took a deep breath and exhaled. He walked casually through the hallways tall and proud, showing no sign of weariness. Yet he was struggling to put one foot in front of another and his vision blurred slightly before him. Inside he was torn and lost. He would never let Galbatorix see that he had broken him. Never. He had to stay strong; he had to remember who he truly was. The only one who knew that he was struggling was Thorn. Everyone else saw the hardened, cocky and strong Murtagh that he portrayed.

The only thing he looked forward to today was perhaps having a chance to ride with Thorn. He loved forgetting his cares for a few moments to feel the wind whip across his face and feel the adrenaline rush through him.

He glared at the large doors when he reached his training quarters. As soon as he stepped in he felt a sharp pain as if someone pierced through his mind with a dagger. He heard a low laugh as he fell to his knees, holding his head. He gritted his teeth.

"What did I teach you? Do you learn nothing at all? _Useless!_" Galbatorix's voice was provoking, "Never leave your guard down _Murtagh_." Murtagh breathed heavily through his teeth, feeling the pain extracting.

"Get up!" Galbatorix ordered, walking over to him. Murtagh scowled up at him. He smiled contemptuously. "Weak." He dropped a sword next to him, it clattered against the ground.

"Pick it up," Murtagh raised himself, gripping the sword's handle. "I have a little job for you to consider before we start." Galbatorix stated.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow; he braced his sword and raised his defenses in case he was trying to fool him. "And what would that be? …My Lord?" He added, after receiving a glower from the king.

"I want you to escort the Lady Sage around the palace until she dismisses you." He yawned. Murtagh was puzzled for a moment. "Keep an eye on her and report anything interesting back to me, do you understand?"

Murtagh bit back his tongue before he asked why, knowing it would not be wise. "Yes, your highness." He said instead.

"Good." And he slashed at Murtagh with his sword.

x

The king and Everly had walked through every part of the grounds, Galbatorix explaining the different plants and flowers to her. He picked a beautiful pink flower speckled with white and gently placed it in her hair. 'Divine' He had whispered, brushing her cheek lightly. They make jokes between themselves and threw light flirtatious comments to each other.

He took her back into the palace and personally led her to her chambers. "I shall be sure to see more of your beautiful face as the days pass." He kissed her hand gently. "Perhaps you may join me for a private dining tonight after everyone has left?" Everly could not believe the proposition. She did not know what she had done to make her stand out to Galbatorix. However, she knew it would be foolish to argue. Very foolish. She accepted politely and gratefully. He bid her a farewell saying he had duties to attend to though promised to see her once more as soon as he found time, not to mention he would hopefully see her that night.

"It is not an easy job, being a King." He winked at her and she curtseyed as he closed the door behind him. Everly took as deep a breath as she could in her dress and exhaled.

She turned to Mary who smiled. "You are doing just fine, dear." She assured. Everly smiled back unsurely. She did not quite understand what she was doing 'just fine' at. She took off her fine dress, with a bit of help from Mary and wore one of her own. One in which she could move and breathe freely in. She appreciated the feeling. Everly asked Mary if she would fetch a goblet of cool water, having just realized how parched her throat was. She complied happily and scurried out. She stared at the door as she left.

Everly wondered what the King was doing now… She could have sworn she heard the clash of steel on stone. Though that may just have been her memory replaying in her mind. From the fall that had gotten her where she was now.

x

I hope that wasn't too rushed! :3  
I couldn't wait another week to update, I have so many ideas in my mind. Thanks so much for reading, I would love if you reviewed. ^-^  
Thanks again!

Any mistakes or anything you don't like, leave in a review or message :D


End file.
